


Father knows best

by milkgang



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Teen Teen, UP10TION
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jinwoo, Breeding, Creampie, Dark Character, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Father and Son Relationship, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Size Kink, Slut-Shaming, Top Jinhyuk, Underage Sex, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkgang/pseuds/milkgang
Summary: Jinhyuk’s daily struggle with his 15 year old son’s sex drivea.k.a Jinwoo gets fucked by a dog
Relationships: Lee Jinhyuk & Lee Jinwoo (Produce 101)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 75





	Father knows best

**Author's Note:**

> everyone’s been asking me for gyullem but i don’t like hyeongjun so piss the fuck off. and i kinda wanted this to be dongpyo with other members since Jinwoo’s kind of irrelevant but we gotta do what we gotta do.
> 
> ps. gift for radishface for being my biggest fan. 
> 
> be an annoying kpoppie in the comments and I’ll gift you my next fic ;)
> 
> idk the actual age of this jinwoo kid and i dont want to search it up but if you see any typo and inaccurate information keep it to yourself

jinhyuk is in a crisis

I guess being a father at age 17 can make it a normal occurrence—a single father at that.

And now he’s at the ripe age of 31, with a stable job, a quite questionable obsession for frozen, and an adorable—possible the most adorable 15 year old son anyone could ever ask for, Jinwoo.

seems good right?

nope no no no—absolutely fucking wrong

in all good nature, Jinwoo has grown to be such a lovable boy. he was shy and timid but can for sure be outgoing and loud if he wanted to, he was polite and charming—just as how Jinhyuk wanted him to be, he was smart and clever, and most especially, the most dreading personality trait that Jinhyuk is struggling to fathom— is his overflowing curiosity.

I mean to think of it, it’s normal. It’s normal for a young boy (going through puberty at that) to ask questions, to do things out of curiosity, and to just do normal teenager things. 

‘normal teenager things’ Jinhyuk laughs at his own thoughts.

Because Jinwoo, his adorable 15 year old baby, the apple of his eye, the little boy he loves and cherish— is having sex.

Yes, real fucking intercourse.

Jinhyuk’s thoughts has drifted to the past, at how and what has he ever done wrong while raising Jinwoo, at how maybe this is all because Jinwoo didn’t grow up with a mother figure, or maybe there’s some fucking code in parenting that he didn’t know about. Nonetheless, he was just lost and undeniable furious.

Here’s the thing, he already had the talk with his son at age 13, the time when Jinwoo embarrassingly caught his father jerking off in the middle of the night with some amateur porn playing on the flat screen tv. So yes, he was completely aware about the whole intercourse stuff yada yada.

BUT a year later who would’ve expected for this to happen. For Jinhyuk to peak at his 15 year old son’s bedroom, and see him in all fours—panting, swaying back and forth as his friend frantically rammed his son to the bed; textbooks and clothes splattered to the ground. And the most fucked up thing? Jinhyuk felt his stupid fucking dick harden inside his pants as he watched his beloved son being split in half.

Now that’s the real crisis Jinhyuk is facing

He did everything to excuse why he was aroused to see his own son doing that. Thought that he reacted that way because he hasn’t been laid for years, that it was just because he was too busy to actually satisfy himself that way. But in all honesty, after the whole incident, Jinhyuk can’t look at his son without thinking about the way he’d take his own father’s dick.

And it’s so fucking wrong, Jinhyuk is very aware of that. But it seems like his mind was corrupted by disgusting, ugly desires—-desires that only his own son can satisfy.

And like a cherry on top, a night came;

It took Jinhyuk some time to realize and comprehend what he was hearing. Drunk and groggy because of the amount of alcohol he consumed from the company party he was invited to, it took time for him to realize that Jinwoo was screaming. He got up the bed with difficulty, losing balance and hitting his knee on the edge of the bed, hissing in pain while stumbling out of his room until he could walk normally. 

He was ready to burst into Jinwoo’s room, where the younger was, but the scene in front of him made him stop in his tracks.

There was their pet dog, a huge golden retriever—licking, fucking and knotting Jinwoo. Dread and shock filled him, at first. Seeing his son looking absolutely helpless as the dog stuffed his knot inside Jinwoo’s tight opening.

He couldn’t really understand how both of them got there, Jinwoo gripping the dog’s front legs hard, the dog’s paws holding Jinwoo down by the shoulders, but he was ready to stop that nonsense and stop the dog from causing anymore damage. He was ready, really. But he started realizing how lewd Jinwoo sounded, how he wasn’t screaming only in pain but also pleasure, how he was keeping his mouth open so the dog could lick it, how his toes were curling on the bed in ecstasy. How the dog was fucking him with strength, caring only about filling Jinwoo with his cum and fuck, Jinhyuk was starting to feel really affected.

And finally, the dog knotted Jinwoo, making the boy scream louder. Hearing him praise the dog and call himself his bitch was what made him snap out of it, going back to his room so he could relieve himself, sinful thoughts of his son taking over.

Days passed by since the incident, and Jinhyuk was sure he was about to go crazy. He tried to act like everything was normal— emphasize on ‘try’ because no matter how much work he distracted himself with, the thought of fucking Jinwoo was the one thing he can’t seem to get rid of. He thought of fucking his son in his office, body upright on his desk as he would ram his huge cock inside Jinwoo’s cunt, he would fuck him with the window open—letting everyone see how much of a whore he raised his son to be.

Jinhyuk was sure his dick is going to fall off his body because of how much he’s been jerking off.

But glory and behold, he didn’t have to wait too long for everything to go along with his desires

It was Jinhyuk’s rest day. This day has always been reserved for Jinwoo, even after the whole turn of events.

So Jinhyuk woke up early, prepared Jinwoo’s favorite meal, and picked movies to watch with his son like every usual Sunday. After preparing everything, Jinhyuk called up Jinwoo—voice echoing within the small walls of their 1 story home.

He can hear Jinwoo’s door creek open, sleepy grumbling can be heard slowly after which made Jinhyuk chuckle as he was pouring orange juice into 2 glasses.

He looked up to see his son wearing his shirt. Jinwoo is absolutely drowning in fabric, the shirt stopping mid thigh, milky legs fully on display. And Jinhyuk was not ready to deal whatever this is. He blamed it on morning wood—whatever the fuck is happening on that region.

“Good Morning Appa.” Jinwoo greets, smile more blinding because of the morning sun. Jinhyuk ruffled his hair, cooing at his son’s cuteness.

Jinwoo walked towards the sink, on his tippy toes as he washed his hands—and with that action the shirt he was wearing moved up, revealing his behind as he was not wearing anything underneath, plump round ass fully on display for Jinhyuk to gawk over. And oh was he just doing that.

Jinhyuk can’t take it anymore. He walked towards his son, hand caressing his own crotch as he pulled Jinwoo’s back to press against him, gasp coming out from his son as he press his aching dick right on top of his plump ass.

“I’ve been waiting for so long...let me fuck you..” he whispered as he slowly grind on his small son. Jinwoo could only moan as his father bundled his shirt up and tossed it on the floor, living him naked and vulnerable. Jinhyuk spreads his ass cheeks, making him lean towards the sink as his father frantically eats his ass.

“Fuck you’re already wet. Did you play with your hole before coming here you little slut?” 

Jinhyuk removed his PJs, cock standing up straight, ready to split his son apart. He sucked his own fingers,making sure it was wet enough before immediately plunging 3 fingers inside his son. The bitch was already wet, taking his fingers in like a champ. Jinhyuk added another finger meaning to fist his son, but decided he’ll save it for later.

He stood up, hovering over Jinwoo’s small frame as he plunged his huge dick inside his son’s fluttering whole.

As he pounded his son’s cunt from behind, he teased and twisted his nipples. Jinwoo’s hole clenched around his father’s cock as warmth welled up inside of him. He moaned as he hit his climax, young body too sensitive for such a big cock. His father’s teasing and thrusts had been too much for his small, sensitive body.

Meanwhile, Jinhyuk wasn't even fazed from his orgasm and continued to fuck him relentlessly. To be fair though, his son was giving him much more pleasure than he had thought he would. His moans and tight cunt was draining his stamina fast. He could've came into him right there and then, but decided to hold out to see how many orgasms his son could give him. He licked his lips as his cunt squeezed his dick once more.

By the time Jinwoo had his fifth orgasm, he was exhausted. Despite the waves of pleasures, his hole was starting to get red and sore from all the sex that he had been having. Luckily, his father’s thoughts had strayed elsewhere and he finally lost his composure. The thought that he could do this every day with his son if he wanted to really turned him and he finally blew his load. He pumped gallon after gallon of semen into his young hole, his stomach distending from the copious amount of cum that was now inside of him.

When Jinhyuk finally pulled out of Jinwoo, Jinwoo collapsed onto the bed, fainting from the pleasure and exhaustion. His father smiled; maybe he should take this up to his bedroom, he thought.

A day passed and all that they have done was have sex in every corner of the house.

Jinwoo ask to sleep in Jinhyuk’s bedroom since he found it hard to sleep on his own. He agreed: there just simply wasn't a reason to walk the few extra steps to get to his room. Either way, his father never left him alone. If they weren't having sex in the bedroom, it would be out in the living room or the kitchen. Even when Jinwoo was eating, Jinhyuk would be right underneath him, his balls caressing his ass while his cock pressed deep into his cunt. 

Every time Jinwoo took a shower, he would accompany him. Every time they went outside, he would give him toys to plug into his cunt. And to top it off, Jinhyuk has decided to homeschool Jinwoo, instead of candy or cookies, he would give him any sex he desired.

In fact, there was nothing in Jinwoo’s life that didn't involve sex anymore. Jinhyuk was cunning in this way, knowing that a child so young wouldn't know any better. 

Jinhyuk’s crisis wasn’t too bad after all

**Author's Note:**

> y’all mind if I make a namjoon/dongpyo fic :))


End file.
